Shion Sonozaki
Description From her life, Shion Sonozaki saw Hojo Satoshi for the first time and became playmates with him, since she is bored of her family life, eventually her friendship with him grew into love, when she secretly developed a crush on him. However tragic events had shifted, when her future soulmate had disappeared mysteriously, motivating her out of insanity to commit many acts of murder. Johan Liebert recruits her into The Murderistic League since he admires her effort in mastering out forgery’s in manipulating the police force, an almost similar feat he had also achieved on his own, except he managed to take control of them. He also noticed, she is able to keep on the disguise as a good-hearted child and fool any people who take in her sympathy to comfort the young green haired teenager, also a thing to admire of her in his mind, is the brutality of the murders and tortures she creates, and to improvise with whatever items and weapons she finds at such a young age, proves she might rival his genius intellect one day. When Johan Liebert asked what she desired, Shion Sonozaki responded that the humans are cattle that should be slaughtered for their own selfish deeds. Patting her shoulder in comfort, he asks if she knows the Multi-Universe. To his knowledge, she doesn’t and asks what is it. Johan Liebert explains of how the Multi-Universe is a bunch of different realities like his is apart from her’s, in other words she isn’t alone in this universe, to which this had angered Shion Sonozaki then the mood changes excitement for her into esctasy of the future murders she would commit onto the victims that won’t possibly see her coming. Finally coming to the conclusion that she is the right material, Johan Liebert invites her to The Murderistic League where she can make her victims die out in horribly mutilated bodies and to some people she would really despise, he can have the female blue eyed serial killer make them suffer slowly for her own sadistic enjoyment in doing the torture on his enemies. Her eyes suddenly go wide eyed and she went into insanity mode once more except this time she asks in a way that she accepts, Johan Liebert’s proposition. “When can we start?” He replied “When the time is right, my new Third in command.” Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. ShionSonozaki1.jpg|Shion Sonozaki with a taser 1 ShionSonozaki2.jpg|Shion Sonozaki with a taser 2 ShionSonozaki5.jpg|Shion Sonozaki with a taser 3 ShionSonozaki3.jpg|Shion Sonozaki using a hunting knife ShionSonozaki6.jpg|Shion Sonozaki giving her enemy a shot, causing them to see hallucinations around them. ShionSonozaki7.jpg|Shion Sonozaki giving her enemies a hallucinogenic shot. ShionSonozaki4.jpg|Shion Sonozaki wielding an AK-47 assault rifle gun. ShionSonozaki8.jpg|Shion Sonozaki with her whip with spikes around it. She usually uses it to torture her captives. ShionSonozaki21.png|Shion using her hunting knife to torture someone by repeatedly slashing and stabbing their bodies. ShionSonozaki38.jpg|Shion Sonozaki faking her flirt with an enemy boy to seduce him. ShionSonozaki9.jpg|Shion Sonozaki pretending to be an innocent cute girl. ShionSonozaki10.png|Shion Sonozaki in her calm state. ShionSonozaki39.png|Shion Sonozaki flirting to seduce an enemy boy 2 ShionSonozaki27.png|Shion Sonozaki flirting to seduce a enemy boy 3 ShionSonozaki11.jpg|Shion Sonozaki going into insanity mode ShionSonozaki12.jpg|Shion Sonozaki laughing evily 1 ShionSonozaki13.jpg|Shion Sonozaki smiling cruelly ShionSonozaki15.jpg|Shion Sonozaki arriving the scene in her bicycle. ShionSonozaki18.jpg ShionSonozaki16.jpg|Shion Sonozaki angry 1 ShionSonozaki17.jpg|Shion Sonozaki spying on the heroes or rival villains with her binoculars. ShionSonozaki19.jpg ShionSonozaki20.png ShionSonozaki22.png|Shion Sonozaki crying ShionSonozaki23.png|Shion Sonozaki violently torturing her enemies in kicking them. ShionSonozaki24.png|Shion Sonozaki going into insanity mode 2 ShionSonozaki25.png|Shion Sonozaki going into insanity mode 3 ShionSonozaki26.png ShionSonozaki28.png|Shion Sonozaki drawing blood from a victim with her knife. ShionSonozaki29.png|Shion Sonozaki going into insanity mode 4 ShionSonozaki30.png|Shion Sonozaki angry 2 ShionSonozaki31.png|Shion Sonozaki laughing evily 2 ShionSonozaki32.png|Shion Sonozaki laughing evily 3 ShionSonozaki33.png ShionSonozaki34.png ShionSonozaki35.png ShionSonozaki36.png ShionSonozaki37.png ShionSonozaki40.png|Shion Sonozaki wielding her hunting knife to torture. ShionSonozaki41.png ShionSonozaki42.png|Shion Sonozaki crying 2 ShionSonozaki43.png|Shion Sonozaki being arrested. ShionSonozaki44.png|Shion Sonozaki laughing evily 4 ShionSonozaki45.png|Shion Sonozaki laughing evily 5 ShionSonozaki46.png|Shion Sonozaki holding a nail to someones hand to hammer it in there. ShionSonozaki47.png|Shion Sonozaki slamming her hammer into the nail for the nail to stab into her enemies hand or body. Category:Teenage Villains Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Mass Murderers Category:Tragic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Torturers Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Genius Category:Third in Command Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tricksters Category:Slanderers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Green haired Characters Category:Taser Users Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Whip-Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Characters that hail from the When They Cry Universe Category:Heartbroken Characters